


On the Edge of Paradise

by anthologia



Series: Focusing on the Small Things [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barely Underage Sex, F/M, Kon just really wants to have sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, if they're not 18 or 18 equivalent already, it's just smut leave me alone, so does Tim tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… is there a reason you’re naked in my bed, or…?”</p>
<p> “I, uh.” Conner shifts a little on top of the very nice quilt that was probably handmade or something and god why. “Sex?”</p>
<p>“Conner.” Tim drops her face into her hands because her life. “Superman’s mom lives in this house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a response to a dialogue prompt meme, and now it's this. Follow-up to "Focusing on the Small Things". Decided to make this a new story instead of a new chapter because the first one was cute and sweet, and this is just shameless smut. 
> 
> Title is from "Love Me Like You Do".

“So… is there a reason you’re naked in my bed, or…?”

 “I, uh.” Conner shifts a little on top of the very nice quilt that was probably handmade or something and god _why_. “Sex?”

“ _Conner_.” Tim drops her face into her hands because her _life_. “Superman’s _mom_ lives in this house.”

“…Yeah?” He cocks his head slightly, listening. “She’s watching TV. What’s the problem?”

The problem. The _problem_ is that he’s lying there, all gorgeous and naked, and she really, _really_ wants to just jump him but she also wants to be able to live with herself afterward. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

“It’s not a big deal. Besides, I live here, too,” Conner points out, but when she doesn’t relent, he sighs. “C’mere. At least we can cuddle. Unless you have some weird thing about doing that here, too.”

“Pants _first_ ,” she says, not budging because she _knows_ herself. If she tries to cuddle with a naked Conner, she is going to lose all resolve and it’ll be _amazing_ right up until she remembers that Martha Kent is somewhere on the premises, probably doing something wholesome like baking pie (all right, she _knows_ that’s a cliché but it’s also entirely possible), and then she’ll feel terrible about herself.

There’s a blur of movement, and then he’s lying on her bed again, still looking all kinds of fuckable but at least doing it in pants. “Better?”

“Better,” she agrees, lying through her teeth, and climbs onto the bed, gingerly settling down next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

She can’t sleep.

It’s not that there’s anything wrong. Well. Not _really_. Smallville has, on the whole, some very different ambient noises from Gotham, but she’s never really had that much trouble sleeping based on background noise alone. It’s just that… She’s…

_Ugh_. Okay. So she’s horny. Really, _really_ horny, and just – it’s all the worse because Conner is so close, just the one bedroom away, but _she_ had to insist that they at least try to sleep apart. A choice she deeply and thoroughly regrets right now because for the last half-hour, she’s been trying very hard _not_ to think about what they could be doing, how good his hands and his tongue would feel on her skin, and just – _god_. She slips a hand into her panties, fingers sliding slickly over her clit, and she lets out a soft moan.

Tim glances in the direction of Conner’s room. The chances that he heard that are – high. Virtually 100%, unless there was an emergency he had to take care of. So there’s an excellent probability that he can also hear the quiet, _wet_ noises when she slides a finger into her pussy and crooks it a little. And he’ll know what’s happening because he knows what her breath sounds like when she circles her clit, teasing herself by not quite touching it. He can tell exactly what she’s doing but he won’t do anything about it because she told him she didn’t want to have sex, and knowing that makes her feel pleased and safe and maybe just a _tiny_ bit cruel.

Cruel enough to keep fingering herself for a few more minutes, to keep making those sounds for him while she gets herself even more worked up until, honestly, she’s going to come with or without him. So she licks her lips and says, softly, “Okay, Conner.”

For a moment, nothing happens – just long enough to make her wonder if maybe she was wrong, if maybe he’s already asleep or got called away – but then he’s suddenly on the bed with her, wearing boxers and not much else, pulling her hands away to lace her fingers with his own while he leans down and kisses her like he’s starving for it.

She knows the feeling.

“God, _Tim_ ,” he says, and then there’s TTK moving her, shifting her slightly so it can tug off her shirt. He has to let go of her hands for that, but once she’s free of the fabric, he gathers them back up with his TTK, pressing them against the pillow above her head. “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“I changed my mind,” she says, possibly laying on the innocence a little too thick, and tries to tug her hands away, but he keeps holding them still, which is – all right, fair. She intentionally teased him; she’ll let him have a little fun in return. “I’m allowed to do that.”

His hand strokes down her side lightly. “Do you have any idea what you _sound_ like?” he asks, voice low and dangerously close. She shivers, and in the moonlight she can see him smirk. “How bad you were driving me crazy?” He sits back, using his weight to hold her legs in place, and presses a finger against her clit. Not _doing_ anything, just – resting there.

“I, ah.” She can’t help but squirm, trying to get some kind of movement from him, but he’s staying put. “I may have had an idea.”

“Sorry, did you want something?” His finger moves just the tiniest bit, barely anything at all, but she still lets out a whine and squirms again.

She huffs. “ _Conner_.”

“Cause Superman’s mother lives here, you know. You wouldn’t want to do anything unwholesome,” he says, sounding like he’s only barely holding back laughter.

She brings her head up solely for the satisfaction of hitting it back down against the pillow in frustration. “I still feel weird about it, but I’m willing to overlook that if you’re up to making me come so hard I forget whose house I’m in.”

She can practically feel the way his gaze sharpens, the distinct air of _challenge accepted_ when he lets her up just enough to slide her panties down her legs and out of the way. “Guess we’ll find out.” His fingers are larger than hers, and it’s worlds different from fingering herself when he slips first one, then another into her.

“You _really_ wanted this, didn’t you?” He slides his fingers almost all the way out of her and then back in, excruciatingly slowly. “All you had to do was ask, you know.”

“I _know,”_ she says, “I just – “

“You overthink things.” Conner leans down and sucks on one of her breasts, grazes her skin with his teeth. She whines and tries to – move, _something_ , but he still has a firm hold on her and doesn’t allow much. “Don’t think.”

She almost tries to retort _have you **met** me? _ But he takes his mouth away from her breast and then suddenly his tongue is tracing her folds, and all she can manage is a wordless moan instead. He’s still moving slowly, like they have all the time in the world, and she is not going to _survive_ at this rate. “Conner, _please_.”

He pulls his mouth away from her, fingers stilling, and she wants to scream because that is the _opposite_ of what she wanted. “You’re here to relax, right? So _relax_.”

She tries to move her hands again. “Do you know what would _really_ make me relax? If my boyfriend would stop being such a _tease_ – “

He cuts her off with a leisurely kiss, forcing her to taste herself on him, and doesn’t stop until she’s no longer straining against his TTK. “Just. Let me do this, okay? It’s gonna be good. You just have to be patient.”

“ – Okay.” She exhales slowly and focuses on letting go, body loosening and relaxing bit by bit. He must feel the change because he helps, massaging her with his hands and his TTK until she’s about as relaxed as she can manage, under the circumstances.

“ _There_ you go,” he says, sounding pleased, before sliding his fingers back inside her. When he gets his mouth against her folds again, she has to concentrate on keeping herself loose and pliant while he presses his tongue against her clit. It’s worth it, though; once she’s got the hang of it, it gives her plenty of space in her thoughts to just enjoy what she’s feeling.

Except that, just as she feels her muscles tense again like she’s about to come, he just _stops_ , pulling his fingers out of her and his mouth away. “ _Conner_!”

“It’s okay,” he says before laying his hand flat on her stomach and just… rubbing circles in a gentle massage, and she almost wants to laugh because _really?_ Just _saying_ it’s okay doesn’t make it true. “It’s okay,” he repeats. “Just calm down.”

“I’ll show _you_ calm,” she grits out, which doesn’t even make any _sense_ but who the hell makes sense at a time like this?

He laughs quietly, and she does her best to suppress the urge to hit him in the face with a pillow. Not that she can do much more right now than flex her hands and imagine it, but still.

He keeps up the massage until she stops feeling like she’s going to die from lack of stimulation. That’s when he finally decides to start fucking her with his fingers again, even sliding a third one in while he sucks on her clit until –

“ _Oh_ my _god_ , _Conner_!” She clenches her hands into fists and thumps her head back against the pillow again to vent some extremely-understandable frustration. “ _What the hell?!_ ”

He rubs her hip soothingly, like that makes up for just stopping, _again._ “Last time. I promise.”

“It’s going to _be_ your last time because I am going to kill you!”

He just laughs, and clearly he needs to work on that because it still sounds farmboy innocent when c _learly_ he’s aiming for the maniacal. It’s only fitting, seeing as how he’s apparently _evil_ now.

He goes back to the massaging again, this time focusing on her legs (which, admittedly, feels nice but is _not what she wants right now)._ She can’t be sure, but it feels like he makes her wait even _longer_ this time before he fucking _finally_ starts fingering her again. He’s back to going slow, barely needing to so much as brush his thumb over her clit to make her shudder now, and she’d be more frustrated if that wasn’t apparently e _nough_. It’s surprisingly easy this time to just let herself lie back and drift on the pleasure he’s giving her.

She has no idea how long they continue like that before she feels herself on the edge of an orgasm again, and for a second, she expects Conner to just stop again despite his earlier promise. Thank god, he keeps going this time, fucking her through it until she’s shaking and on the verge of oversensitivity.

“Tim?” he asks softly, one hand tapping against her arm. When she gets her eyes open to look at him, he’s pulled his cock out of his boxers and is squeezing it slightly while he looks at her like he’s waiting for something.

She grabs his hand and tugs him closer, and he grins, tumbling down against her somewhat clumsily to kiss her while he pushes into her. She’s pretty sure she doesn’t have another orgasm in her, but the feeling of him moving inside her is still nice, pushing little shocks of pleasure through her. He doesn’t last all that long anyway, and he pulls out before coming so she doesn’t have to deal with that particular mess.

Her eyes fall shut again at some point, and she didn’t quite realize he’d left the bed until he comes back with a damp washcloth and cleans her off. Then he pulls her up until she’s sitting, albeit slumped over against him, and guides her back into her shirt and sleeping shorts before letting her lie back down.

“Hey,” he says quietly, “do you want me to go back to my room?”

She just mumbles something incoherent and slings an arm around him, pulling him down next to her. He laughs and gets settled in before kissing her on the forehead. “Goodnight, Girl Wonder."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
